A data center is a facility that is used to provide computing resources to a number of networked client computing devices. Systems such as enterprise storage systems, cloud computing systems, storage area networks, Web hosting services, or any other type of computing system that uses a large amount of storage or processing resources may be housed in a data center. Client computers typically connect to a data center through one of several server computers. The servers and the data storage systems are mounted in enclosures such as racks or chassis. To ensure a suitable level of fault tolerance, a certain level of redundancy is built in to the data center.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.